Forty Degrees In Love
by tamachon
Summary: Sebab butuh suhu tubuh empat puluh derajat celcius, detak jatung berkecepatan di atas normal dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus bagi Niel untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seniornya sendiri — Niel dan C.A.P.


**judul**: forty degrees in love

**sinopsis**: Sebab butuh suhu tubuh empat puluh derajat _celcius, _detak jatung berkecepatan di atas normal dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus bagi Niel untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seniornya sendiri—Niel dan C.A.P.

**tipe**: oneshot

**peringatan**: shounen-ai

_**disclaimer**_: yang saya miliki hanyalah plot gaje nan aneh

**a/n**: please don't kill me, DS readers. I wrote an Indonesian K-Pop fic without even updating DS; I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. Well, please enjoy my very first Indonesian fic :D (& let's forget the fact that c.a.p already have a girlfriend, shall we? *wink*)

* * *

><p>"<em>Good job<em>, Niel."

Selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal sang senior hanya bilang ia merasa Niel telah behasil menghapal koreografi 'No More Perfume On You'. Tapi, tapi...

"Hehehe, _thank you_, senior."

Sang senior mengangguk dan mengacak rambut coklat cowok bertubuh tinggi itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Ricky dan Chunji yang tengah ngobrol.

Niel hanya tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menuju rambutnya yang berantakan akibat perlakuan senior bernama panggung C.A.P tadi. Dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya berubah warna; dari warna kulit menjadi warna merah muda yang manis—seperti warna boneka yang selalu dipeluk ketika tidur.

Arrrgghhh, lagi-lagi ia memerah! Niel segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut coklat miliknya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah erangan kecil yang berisikan kata, "Sial."

Benar, selalu saja seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya—apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang senior pada dirinya—semua terjadi bagaikan sihir. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari pemimpin grup mereka—yang ditujukan pada dirinya, Ahn Daniel—selalu berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas; selalu berhasil membuat dirinya senang bukan main. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasa dirinya telah diberi sihir oleh senior C.A.P, sebab, ya ampun, si senior itu—sekali lagi—berhasil membuat Niel merasa dirinya bagaikan gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta (ia menyadari hal ini setelah semalam penuh ngobrol dengan sang senior; isi pembicaraan mereka penuh dengan hal-hal aneh, mulai dari kisah masa kecil sampai bunga kesukaan.)

Oh, kenapa, oh, kenapa. Seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya selalu memerah hanya dengan sebuah kedipan kecil darinya, dan, _oh my God_... ia memerah karena dipuji seniornya sendiri! Jangan sebut hal ini normal sebab ia sendiri tahu bahwa hal ini tidak normal.

Entah karena wajah sang senior yang kelewat tampan atau senyumannya yang kelewat keren—_dan_ manis—ataupun karena suaranya yang lebih _nge_-bass daripada suara Niel sendiri; yang penting Niel tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini terus! (ya ampun, ia benar-benar berubah menjadi seseorang—_gadis_—yang tengah dimabuk cinta!)

Ricky saja memerah ketika dia tersenyum, kenapa senior C.A.P tidak? (dan dari sinilah kita mengetahui alasan dibalik kekesalan pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini)

"Oi, Niel."

Satu, tubuh menegang. Dua, keringat mulai bercucuran. Daaaaan, tiga, pipi memerah.

Lagi.

"Ada apa, senior?" Betapa Niel ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengkaruniakan ia bakat untuk tidak bicara terbata-bata ketika tenggorokannya seakan-akan ingin tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

C.A.P tersenyum (dan bisakah pipi Niel menjadi lebih merah lagi?). "Temani aku ke taman, yuk."

"Heeee? Mau buat apa senior kesana? Ajak saja anggota yang lain—aku 'kan lelah baru habis latihan!" _Jika terlalu lama denganmu bisa-bisa wajahku berubah jadi tomat, tahu!_

Namun karena seniornya ini memang agak sedikit 'pelan'—atau sebenarnya memang jahat—dia malah tertawa, menambahkan satu derajat pada suhu tubuh Niel. "Sudah, ayo!"

"SENIOR-...!'

Dan pada detik itu juga Niel sadar bahwa tangan seniornya itu jauh lebih besar dari tangannya (dan juga oh, _sangat hangat_.

Ditambah nol koma satu derajat lagi dan kau secara resmi dinyatakan telah jatuh sakit, Niel sayang).

"Akhir-akhir ini tingkah lakumu aneh."

Eh? Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah C.A.P yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Niel telah jatuh pingsan akibat suhu tubuh yang sudah mulai melebihi batas orang normal?

"Kamu kemanakan sifat cerewetmu itu—" Dalam satu kedipan mata, sang senior sudah berada di hadapannya. "...wajahmu merah..."

_Jangan-jangan dia sadar__ kalau aku hanya memerah di dekatnya? Gawatgawatgawatgawatgawat cari alasan, Niel...CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-_

"Senior Joe tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus apelnya ke kepalaku tadi pagi." Jawab Niel dengan nada dan ekspresi yang hambar emosi.

Raut wajah C.A.P tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Bukannya aku terus bersamamu sejak tadi pagi?"

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT-_

"Waktu aku di kamar mandi—senior lupa? Senior Joe yang menemaniku."

"Tidak. Yang menemanimu itu aku."

"Masa?" sebutir keringat mengalir dari dahi Niel.

"Yap. Lagipula, mana mungkin kau demam hanya karena ketumpahan jus apel." Jelas sang senior seraya mengurangi jarak antara hidung mereka.

_Okay, He is officially screwed._

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya senior Chunji menumpahkan—"

"Niel."

"Ya, senior?"

"Harus kuakui kau sangat pintar berbohong."

"_Really_? _Thank you_, senior—tunggu, bukan itu maksudku!"

Dan level ketampanan sang senior bertambah satu level ketika sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi bibir tipisnya yang menurut Niel akan sangat _klop_ dengan bibir tebal miliknya—dan, pikirannya terhenti ketika sang senior menghebuskan nafas kecil yang disertai wajah melankolis.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menjahuiku?"

_WOOOOIII, SENIOR BEGO GUA NGGA MAU DEKET-DEKET MA LO KARENA NANTI BISA-BISA GUA SAKIT; SAKIT APA? SAKIT CINTA!__ DAN GUA NGGA MAU SAKIT CINTA GARA-GARA LO—GUA GAK MAU!_

"Aaah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, senior." Jawab Niel santai, sebuah senyum inosen terukir di bibirnya.

Mata C.A.P menyipit. "Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berdiri di kumpulan bunga dafodil yang jaraknya tujuh meter dariku?"

Niel tertawa. "Ahaha, ini kan bunga faforitku!"

"Kemarin kau bilang bunga kesukaanmu lily, Niel."

Niel menutup matanya. "Manusia selalu berubah, senior—"

"—dalam kurun waktu lima jam? Kurasa tidak." C.A.P mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Niel; yang merespon dengan memundurkan posisi tubuhnya. "Lihat; aku maju dua langkah kamu malah mundur sepuluh langkah!"

Kali ini, tawa yang keluar dari bibir Niel mulai ditemani rasa gugup. "Eh-ehhehehe... kalau di sebelah senior aku selalu terlihat pendek!"

"Bukankah itu yang selalu Joe katakan setiap kali kau bergelantung padanya?"

"Ahahaha—errr..."

C.A.P mengelus dahinya, menurunkan tatapan matanya ke sepatunya. "Seminggu lagi kita _comeback_, dan aku tidak ingin kau terus begini, Niel."

(Uhm, Niel _baby_, tiga puluh delapan koma lima derajat. Hello? Hellooooo, Niel!)

"Apa aku menindihmu terlalu kuat minggu lalu?"

Lembaran ingatan bergambar C.A.P yang sedang menindihnya karena mencuri cokelat kesukaannya terbuka kembali. (Oke, C.A.P biarkan anak ini kembali ke asrama dan istirahat—karena demi kaus kaki Ricky yang sudah dua bulan tidak diganti—wajah anak ini sudah tiga puluh dua persen lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus!)

Kali ini Niel sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi rasa gugupnya; tidak ketika C.A.P sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. "Nggak, kok, senior! Beneran aku nggak apa-apa, kok!"

Dan tanpa dia sadari, sang senior sudah memeluknya (OHMYGAWD tiga puluh sembilan derajat—C.-) sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu—jika kau punya masalah, jangan segan untuk memberitahukannya padaku; aku selau siap membantu-..."

_Dia mem__elukku, diamemelukku, senior WHAT THE EFF-_

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Niel? Woi, Ni-... Woah! Niel, badanmu panas seka-... Niel, bangun-...NIEEEEEEL!"

Sepertinya _comeback _Teen Top kali ini harus ditunda dulu.

_**End**_

**a/n**: errr, ada empat hal yang membuat saya menulis fic ini: satu, saya cinta k-pop. Dua, saya cinta teen top. Tiga, saya cinta niel. Empat, saya suka niel&c.a.p (nielxchangjo adlah otp saya). Dan, taraaaa! Jadilah fic ini :D (btw, soal terjemahan hyung, dibanding kakak, saya rasa senior lebih keren :D) saya mohon maaf dengan tanda baca ngga masuk akal dan ending yang sangat ngegantung ini; otak saya masih belum pulang dari kencannya dengan miss writer block D:

Emm, review/constructive criticism, pretty please?

with

P

I

N

E

A

P

P

L

E

S

On top?

:D


End file.
